


Bond Goes Beyond Blood

by leonenolee



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonenolee/pseuds/leonenolee
Summary: One year after Seireitei helped Kurosaki Ichigo with his fight against the Fullbringers, a new threat has emerged to disturb the peace of the three worlds.It begins with a massacre scene appearing near the Kuchiki manor. With the clan losing great numbers of men, Kuchiki Byakuya - the head of the Kuchiki clan- seeks the assistance of the Gotei 13 to investigate the incident.Threats are also being received in the World of the Living and Hueco Mundo as souls and hollows disappear without a trace.The Gotei 13, along with the help of a mysterious clan, once again mobilizes its men to protect the balance of the worlds.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Duty Calls My Name

Soul Society. This place is where souls go after humans die in the World of the Living. Among the living, they call this place "heaven" believing that they will be happily reunited with their deceased loved ones. 

The days in Soul Society pass by just like how it is in the World of the Living. It has its own set of night and day too. However, the process of aging of the people residing in it is slow. Souls who look like they are in their youth are actually several hundreds of years old already. 

At the heart of Soul Society lies Seireitei, where the court of pure souls consisting of the noble clans and the shinigami live. The shinigami are members of the thirteen protection squads known as Gotei 13 each led by a captain, vice captain, and seated officers. They are spearheaded by the First Squad Captain who they call Captain Commander.

The shinigami are souls who act as a military force. Their duties are: helping souls trapped in the human world pass on; purifying corrupted souls known as Hollows; enforcing peace and order in Soul Society; and keeping the balance of the worlds. 

_____

The day goes by just like any other ordinary days. Each squad is busy with their respective works and combat training in the middle of a hot afternoon. The captains and vice captains have been busy finishing paperworks meeting their deadlines and making sure that their squad has been honing their skills. 

____

Kuchiki manor. It is a property owned by the Kuchiki clan, one of the Four Great Noble Clans in Seireitei. The noblemen and women kept their business going to assure the clan's current standing and secure its future. 

As they were enjoying their peace, a violent commotion was happening beside their luxurious mansion. Screams were suddenly heard near their place. The shinigami who are members of their clan were vanishing one by one along with their surroundings.

As spectators came crowding in the area, the noble guards of the Kuchiki clan who were wearing purple ninja-like outfits and a white headband with the Kuchiki kanji written on it approached the area. They were surprised to see that a vast area about one hectare has been completely obliterated.

Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki clan, as well as the captain of the sixth squad felt his men's reiatsu abruptly disappearing. He immediately left his office and proceeded to the place to investigate what happened. 

Byakuya is a tall man with long black hair and slate gray eyes. He wears the standard shihakushou topping it with a modified captain's haori with golden linings, high collar and gold tassels near the edges of the collar. At its back, the kanji for six surrounded by the typical black diamond border has been imprinted. He wears white hand covers which only provide protection for the top of his hands. He wears his zanpakutou beside his waist. It has a handle wrapped in pink to almost purple strings. Its hilt is rectangular in shape with bars on each side. The sword is sheathed with a white scabbard. 

When the guards detected his presence, they immediately made way for him. He approaches the area to see what happened. 

"This will be treated with utmost secrecy," he commanded the guards. 

"Hai!"

He knelt with one of his knees and rubbed his fingers on the ground. The substance on the floor felt like ash which signifies that flames were used to burn it. The color of the ash however made him wonder what was the cause of the massacre. Instead of the usual gray or black ash produced by a regular flame, the color of it was actually violet. There were also no bones of the deceased warriors if he will take into consideration the shinigami kido spells or arson. 

"This is too far of a damage if it came from an ordinary fire or kido spell," he thought to himself with his eyebrows knit.

"Make sure that this area is properly covered to avoid any further onlookers. Forbid anyone who will attempt to enter or satisfy their curiosity," he said while standing up and brushing his hands to remove the ashes on his fingers. 

He wanted to deal with this personally. However, he needs further assistance from a squad who knows how to conceal places, the Second Squad. He is also looking into requesting the services of the Kido Corps to analyze what spell was used in the crime scene. 

The matters of the noble houses are out of the Gotei 13's jurisdiction. But, they can quickly respond if their services were requested by the noble clans. Knowing this, Byakuya decided to go directly to the Captain Commander. Aside from being a clan head, he is also a captain who must submit to this prominent figure. 

____

First Squad Barracks. This place is considered as one of the important places in Seireitei. Here lies the office of the Captain Commander, the Captains' Assembly Hall, the vice captains' meeting room, and the Central Great Underground Prison. 

The office of the Captain Commander has huge doors and has a wide terrace where a vast area of Seireitei can be observed. 

"The Captain Commander has been expecting you," one of the guards said while opening the door of the Captain Commander's office. 

Byakuya was puzzled with what he heard. The guards immediately closed the door as soon as he entered. 

"I know you will be coming here, Kuchiki-taichou," said the old man who was busy doing paperworks on his desk. 

The Captain Commander is a bald old man with a long mustache and braided beard. His haori hangs on his shoulders and has the Kanji of the number one imprinted on its back. Its sleeves are long and it has a deep purple inner linen. 

"I am surprised that the news already got to you."

"I have felt the disappearance of an enormous amount of reiatsu. Based on where it came from, I can accurately tell that it was from your manor. Am I to summon a Captains' Council, clan head?" he asked while still doing some paperworks.

"That would be unnecessary. I just need the assistance of Squad 2 and the Kido Corps."

Upon hearing this, the Captain Commander put down his pen brush. He gave Byakuya a sharp look while stroking his mustache. 

"I don't think they are what you need. We would have sensed the caster of the spell already if it belonged to them. Besides, they will immediately report it if the criminal used a kido spell."

"..." 

"I am giving you authority to seek the assistance of the 14th Squad."

Byakuya's eyes widened when the Captain Commander mentioned this. 

"I understand, but this is not an emergency. Why the drastic measures?"

"We cannot rule out that this may be their doings. They also have a deep knowledge about our kido spells. This is for you to find out, Kuchiki-taichou."

The Captain Commander handed him a small circular wooden tablet with a purple strap. In an instant, he left the room and went to the 14th Squad barracks. 

____

14th Squad. It is said that this squad acts independently from the Gotei 13. This squad has been led by a secret clan ever since the establishment of the Thirteen Protection Squads. The clan and the squad were never written in books or recorded in history. Its existence and location is only known to the Central 46, the captains, the vice captains, and some of the seated officers. The nobles did not even dare to mingle with them.

The gates of their barracks have been concealed by a spell in one of the forests in Seireitei. It has two large purple poles at each end and the doors are black in color. It can only be opened by detecting a small wooden artifact. Once the person with the item has been authorized to enter, the gates will open and will reveal a long staircase leading to the underground. 

At the end of it is another set of huge gates guarded by several shinigami wearing white cloaks with purple lining. Their hood is almost covering their face to hide their identities. They are equipped with white long spears with a pointed blade.

The captain's office is situated in the far side of the underground barracks. It has a huge black door with a huge round insignia etched on it. Two guards wearing black robes with red linings are stationed on it. They, too, conceal their identities by wearing their hood. They hold a spear with a crescent shaped blade at the end. 

"I came here due to the order of Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryusai," Byakuya explained when the two guards who are taller than him crossed their spears to stop him from entering the office. 

"Let him in," a garbled voice belonging to a female said behind the doors. 

The two guards put away their spears and opened the doors to make way for him. Byakuya slowly went in and observed his surroundings. 

The captain's office has a purple carpet with gold satin designs lying in front of the captain's table. There is a black sofa on one side and a table on the other side. There are numerous papers with patterns drawn into it at the top of the table. There were no designs or shelves on the walls. 

At the back of the captain's table, there is a purple banner with a black round insignia satin design. There is also a coat stand beside the captain's table. A captain's haori with a hood and black inner linen is hanging on it. 

On top of the captain's table is a black small sword stand where her Zanpakutou rests. It has a purple handle and scabbard. The hilt's design is a silver skull with bones protruding on it. 

"What does the Kuchiki clan head and the sixth squad captain want from me?" she said while busily drawing a seemingly odd pattern on a paper. 

Byakuya moved closer to her desk. 

The 14th Squad Captain is a medium-built woman with long light golden brown hair tied into a half pony. She has strands of bangs reaching until the top of her brown eyes. She wears a choker with a round pendant. She wears the standard shihakushou but with a modified bottom turned into a flowy skirt covering almost half of her legs. On top of it is a black robe with a round purple insignia imprinted on its back. She wears knee high stockings with the standard straw slippers. 

"Ryuka-taichou, the Captain Commander sent me here to request your assistance. A massive area near my manor suddenly vanished looking like it was burned to the ground."

The captain stopped drawing for a while then continued. 

"The standard operating procedure for that kind of event is to get the attention of the Second Squad, the Twelfth Squad, and the Kido Corps. Why specifically the 14th Squad?" 

Byakuya felt a bit of annoyance because of how he is being addressed. However, he remembered the reason why he was sent there. 

"The Captain Commander believes that you will be the one to solve this. You are knowledgeable of our Kido spells too."

"That's not the case, isn't it?" she suddenly stopped drawing and gave Byakuya a sharp look. 

Despite his calm composure, Byakuya was amazed yet weary with how she can see through things. 

"We have agreed that Seireitei will only call us when it is in the brink of destruction, in short during times of emergencies. I don't see anything urgent with that," she assertively explained. 

"I see. You don't want to help. Don't you think that others may pin you down as the suspect for this incident," Byakuya replied with a domineering tone. 

With these words, she put her brush down and crossed her arms in front of her. 

"I give them all the freedom to accuse me. Go ahead and try," she said with a firm voice as if convincing him to point his fingers on her. 

Byakuya held his ground and gave her a sharp look too. 

"Since it is the Captain Commander, I will heed his request. Describe to me what happened. Besides, I can see through your eyes that you have lost some men," she stood up while saying these words. 

"The area was burned to the ground. There were no bones left to signify that it was done by a normal fire. The color of the ash is violet."

"Did you say violet?"

She stopped putting off her black cloak for a while and gave Byakuya a glance. Then, she removed it completely and wore the captain's haori. 

"Yes."

"I see."

She picked up her zanpakutou and slipped it in the sash of her waist. Then, she proceeded to the wall behind the black sofa and placed her hand on it. Closet doors looking like a shoji - traditional Japanese sliding doors - opened on the wall revealing items and artifacts placed on shelves. She picked up a round wooden tablet with a size as big as a palm and placed it inside her shihakushou. The door vanished as soon as she turned her back in it. 

"Let's go." 

As they exit the door, she wears the hood of her haori. Then, she said some sort of command to the guard. 

"Tighten the security. Find my sister and alert all seated officers to be in our hall when I get back here."

"Hai!"

On her side, Byakuya has been keenly observing her every move and word. He has not brushed off the Captain Commander's words to him.


	2. The Day I Gained Your Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping the Captain Commander's words with him, Byakuya closely observed the 14th Squad captain. 
> 
> However, with her good deeds, he began seeing her as an ally and not an enemy.

Ryuka Clan. The Ryuka Clan is a legendary and noble clan who crafted several forbidden techniques which are exclusively for the use of the family. Their clan is feared among the men and women in Seireitei. Due to the destructive nature of their spells, they entered an agreement with Central 46 and Gotei 13 that they will only be summoned for battles during times of emergencies. With this, they built their barracks underground to prevent any casualties during spell practices.

"A wide range spell was casted here," she said as she entered the area where the massacre scene happened. The place is now surrounded by woods erected from the ground casted with a seal to prevent anyone from entering it.

Kneeling with one knee, she analyzed the ashes scattered around the area as a byproduct of the spell. She brushed her fingers against the floor to carefully feel its texture.

"It is still fresh. I can still feel the reiatsu in it. If I have to accurately calculate, this spell was only casted today."

To begin her investigation, she brought out the round wooden tablet from her shihakushou and placed it on the ground. 

"Kuchiki-taichou, please leave the area for a while. My detection spell might absorb your reiatsu and might mess up my readings," she requested from the man who was standing beside her. 

With his suspicion, Byakuya reluctantly left the place. He stands by outside the area where he can observe her from afar.

Assuring that the area is cleared with any foreign reiatsu from above and beneath the ground, she began to slightly unsheath her zanpakuto with her left hand to cut her index finger. With her blood, she drew a crossed-shaped pattern on the tablet. 

"Oh vast great skies, gather the reishi around me. Light of the world that grants power, call the ancestors who are in peace. Ryuka Bakudou 14: Kenshutsu."

With this chant, the cross pattern emitted a light that extends to each side of the perimeter of the area. The reishi around the place were absorbed by the light and were sealed inside the tablet turning it violet. The hazardous reiatsu was now wiped out in the site. 

As she stood up, she placed the tablet in between her palms and closed her eyes. She now started sensing each spirit ribbon in Soul Society to know who the reiatsu belongs to. However, after a wide range search, the caster of the spell was nowhere to be found. 

With frustrations penting up inside her, she temporarily concluded that the culprit may have already gone to another world. Ending her analysis, she stopped her spell and placed the tablet inside her shihakushou. With flash steps, she went to Byakuya to report her findings. 

"Kuchiki-taichou, we need to call for a captains' meeting," she said while gently landing beside him. 

Wanting to know what happened, he inquired for the results. 

"Did you find out the culprit?"

She looked at him with a pensive expression.

"It is not here in Soul Society."

"..."

Brushing the dirt off from her haori, she felt the weight of his piercing glare. 

With confidence, she assuringly replied, "Relax! Together, we will find out who caused this."

Looking at the obliterated area, she thought of a way to ease the captain's worries. 

"Do you want me to rebuild this?"

"You don't have to concern yourself with that."

"Nah, I know this is your turf, but I'll save you the hassle of rebuilding this."

"Don't make me repeat my---," his response was cut off as he saw her lift her hand pointing at the direction of the area. 

Light came flowing from the female captain's hand going to the ground. Each barracks, establishment, and even trees began to be erected. 

Gazing with amazement, Byakuya was glad to see the place completely reconstructed. 

"See? You don't have to worry about it. This place now has a quarter of my reiatsu mixed with the reishi I collected from the air."

Turning his gaze back at her, he has observed a strike of exhaustion from the captain's eyes. 

"I am out of practice. That's what I get from doing solely paperworks and documenting spells crafted by my squad." 

Disturbing her thoughts, she noticed Byakuya's intense fixed stare at her. 

"Brush off your suspicion. I am not an enemy of Sereitei. Our squad is your ally in protecting Soul Society."

"..."

"I will personally take care of anyone misusing the Ryuka clan spells even if he or she is my subordinate," she said with a bit of uneasiness in her heart. 

___

At the Captains' Assembly Hall, the noise of chitchats can be heard. All of the captains were already present except the Captain Commander, Kuchiki-taichou, and two other captains. 

"Why did the Captain Commander called for an emergency meeting?" inquired a tall man with short white haired wearing a sleeveless shihakushou and a captain's haori with the kanji of nine imprinted on its back. 

"I am not quite sure, Muguruma-taichou. I am guessing it will be about the attack near the Kuchiki manor," replied by another captain who looks like a male teenager. He has a white spiky hair and mint green eyes. He wears a captain haori with the kanji of ten written on its back. 

"If it comes to this, then it is something serious. The nobles don't usually contact us unless they need more military power. What do you think, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Their conversation was interrupted when the council room's doors were opened. Outside it stands two figures one belonging to a male and the other belongs to a female. 

"It's the 14th squad captain! What is Kuchiki-taichou doing with her?" Hitsugaya thought to himself. 

As they entered the hall, another two figures were walking behind them. 

"My, my, Riyon-chan. What made you finally get out of the dark?" a tall man with long wavy hair tied into a pony said while gently tilting his kasa as if covering his eyes. On top of his captain's haori hangs a pink kimono with floral patterns.

Knowing who that familiar voice belongs to, Riyon suddenly stopped walking and greeted the man. 

"Easy going as always, Kyouraku-kun," she said in a meek tone. 

"After you have been inaugurated as a captain, we never saw you anymore. We miss you," said another familiar voice who belonged to a tall man with long white hair. He wears a captain haori with long sleeves and the kanji of thirteen imprinted on its back. 

"Ukitake-kun, glad to see you strong. I hope you get well soon."

The other captain replied with a smile while placing his hand on his head. 

Disrupting their lovely reunion, the sound of a loud thump was heard silencing the room. It came from a cane owned by Yamamoto Genryuusai. With the presence of the Captain Commander, the captains went to their designated post and lined up with the exemption of Byakuya and Riyon. They were instead, called to the front along with the old man. 

"Why would you call an urgent captains' meeting, Ryuka-taichou?" the Captain Commander asked to get the business done while he sat on his chair. 

Removing the hood enveloping her head, she then replied, "before I answer that, permission to use our clan's technique first?"

Raising one of his eyebrows, the captain commander said in response to her question, "for what purpose will you use it for?"

"I'll have to show you what I have gathered in this," she said as she brings out the round wooden tablet from her shihakushou. 

"As long as it is not a destructive one, you may do so."

Facing the captains who are eager to hear what she has to say, she knelt down and put the tablet on the floor. 

"My fellow captains, please take at least two to three steps back."

Knowing that everyone has already cleared the center aisle, she closes her eyes and whispers some words. Violet smoke came out from the tablet and crawled on the floor. It began forming each barracks, establishments, and trees that were destroyed in the area.

Everyone felt a menacing chill when the reiatsu was released from the tablet. 

"What is this feeling? It's like a blade is placed on my neck," Hitsugaya thought to himself showing a rather disturbed expression. 

"The fear that you are feeling right now, shake it off with your own spiritual pressure. Don't let it consume you. This is the very nature of a Ryuka clan spell," Riyon instructed them as she stood up and proceeded to one side of the now established ruined area formed by the violet smoke. 

Facing Yamamoto, she began her explanation, "Yamamoto-taichou, based on my readings, I can confidently predict where the spell was casted. If we will take the exposure to the flames into consideration, we can say that they casted it here…"

Producing two small balls of light with her reiatsu, she marked two places above the area. Then she placed another one in front of the ruins. 

"There were three casters in total according to my calculations. As you can see, the ruined area consisted of five barracks and a training ground in the middle of it."

She paused for a while and gave Byakuya a worried look. 

"With a Class S level of destruction, I accurately presume that it was Hado Number 248 Death Inferno Flame spell."

"That is absurd! We only have until number 99 for our spells," reacted by a short haired woman with two long strands of hair wrapped in a bandage with gold circles on its end. She was wearing a captain's haori with the kanji of two imprinted on its back. 

Turning to the lady, Riyon gave her a sharp look. 

"Soi Fon taichou, our clan spells go way higher than 300 as what have stated in our history books."

Slowly returning her eyes to Byakuya, she continued explaining her findings. 

"I hate to say this, but Kuchiki-taichou, you've lost some elite men, women, and some children. To my calculations, around 71."

Knitting his eyebrows with this fresh devastating news, Byakuya clenched his fists. 

Uproars can be also heard from the lips of the other captains. 

"Silence!" 

The noise died down with a word from the Captain Commander.

Looking at her with a stern expression, he firmly asked, "Did you find the caster?"

"I went through a wide range sensing of spirit ribbons combing through every corner of Seireitei and Rukongai. However," she paused for a while while placing her hands on her chest. 

"It seems that it doesn't belong here."

"You know you will have to find them as soon as possible, am I right, Ryuka-taichou?" 

"I will see to it that I will find them. I will clear the name of my clan and," she paused again midway her sentence and gave Byakuya a glance, "I will help Kuchiki-taichou in finding justice for his people. That's why…"

With conviction, she looked at each captain one by one before finally fixing her eyes on the Captain Commander. 

"I will be needing your strength as the Gotei 13 to help me in finding the culprit."

There was a brief dead air before the Captain Commander gave his reply, "Gotei 13 will aid you, but you will be the one solely responsible resolving this issue."

"I take full responsibility. To begin with," she walked towards the captain wearing black and white stripes face paint and gold headdress, "I will be needing your help, Kurotsuchi-taichou."

Brushing his fingers together as if thinking, the captain wearing a haori with the kanji of twelve on its back inquired, "what would this contribute to my research?"

Riyon gave him a smirk, "you don't want your hands on the Ryuka reiatsu? Of why our clan is the only one who can wield our clan's spells? Don't you want first hand data for the advancement of your experiments? We're a rare breed, you know."

Posing these questions, Kurotsuchi's interest began to pique. 

"What would you be needing from me?"

"Please prepare a Garganta for me and Kuchiki-taichou tonight," she said while walking towards the wooden tablet and undoing the spell. Slowly, the tablet began absorbing the smoke that formed the casualty area. 

"Hueco Mundo?! Is this Aizen's doing?" violently replied by a jaw-length straight cut blonde hair guy wearing a haori with the kanji of five printed on its back. 

"Hirako-taichou, I cannot rule that out. But I don't think this is his way. The guy rather wants to move silently stirring confusion than lavishly attacking in a broad daylight. It seems that the one who did the assault is giving us a warning that nobles who are shinigami led by a captain can be vulnerable to such attacks."

Although he is wearing a stoic expression, Riyon can actually feel Byakuya's agitation. Picking the tablet from the floor, she put it inside her shihakushou, stood up, and walked towards Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, please accompany my fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seated officers who will go to the World of the Living to cast the wide range reiatsu search spell that I did. You will also leave tonight. Bring with you your vice captain," pausing, she looked at the captain standing beside Ukitake, "and if Zaraki-taichou would agree, invite Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa with you."

Looking at her with eyes filled with blood-lust, the captain with long messy hair wearing an eye patch and ragged haori with the kanji of eleven printed on its back said, "tch, do what you want. Just make sure to bring worthy opponents when you come back."

"Be careful what you wish for, Zaraki-taichou."

"Muguruma-taichou, please assure the safety of Hitsugaya-taichou's team. Wait for them to arrive at the Senkaimon gate. Bring with you Hisagi-fukutaichou." 

"Hai!" replied Kensei. 

"Soi Fon-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, and Kyouraku-taichou, please wait for us at the twelfth division when we come back. We do not know who will be tailing us when we return."

Then, she gave a glance at the rest of the captains. 

"Others will be staying here. I cannot reduce Seireitei's military force any further. I will leave my sister, Rin-fukutaichou as your main combatant."

Then, she walked towards the Captain Commander and faced the rest of the captains.

"Dispatch team, support team, and team Seireitei. Do not engage in battles if you encounter any enemies. Your job is to let me know immediately when you see one. Our squad will handle the rest." 

Turning to the Captain Commander, Riyon said to him, "that will be all the support that I need for now. If you agree, please command your captains."

Giving his vote of confidence to her, Yamamoto tapped his staff on the wooden floor, "You have been assigned your missions. Go and fulfill your duty. We will show them that Gotei 13 is not something they can rattle. Adjourned!"

"Hai!" a unanimous response was heard in the room. 

While everyone was exiting the hall, Byakuya was left standing there emotionless reflecting on how he wasn't able to protect his people.

Sensing Byakuya's trouble, Riyon gently placed her hand on his back as if catching his attention. 

"This is not your fault. I will help you seek justice. Just put your trust in me."

Breaking Byakuya's train of thoughts, she gave him a reassuring smile and a hopeful gaze. 

"..."

Witnessing her leadership skills, Byakuya slowly shed his doubt on the captain. He returned her gaze as if placing his trust on her. 

"Let us not waste time."

"Sure. Let us meet at Kurotsuchi-taichou's office tonight."

Silently watching them are Ukitake and Kyouraku. 

"She sure became a dependable captain," Kyouraku commended smiling while slightly covering his eyes with his kasa. 

Ukitake similarly smiled and responded, "I am glad we trained her well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. ^_^


	3. Today, I Join Your Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Riyon head to Hueco Mundo after an emergency Captains' Assembly. What would they discover lying deeply in that world?

"My apologies, I am late. I attended to the needs of the World of the Living team. " 

Arriving at an open grassy field in the Twelfth Squad barracks, Riyon scanned her surroundings to check if the Hueco Mundo team members were already complete. With the sun completely set, the sources of light in the place are only a number of lit torches making it a bit hard to see the faces of the people present there. 

With what she can see, there are five shinigami captains as the color of their haori makes them distinguishable. With its ivory color, it is easy to spot them especially when the light of the full moon shines through it. 

Based on her point of perception, she began to mentally identify each person. 

On her left, Kyouraku and Ukitake are accompanied by their respective vice captains and another male shinigami. 

On her right, some members of the Executive Militia of the Stealth Force are on guard together with their Captain Commander, Soi Fon. 

On her front, Byakuya is standing there facing Mayuri and his vice captain who are busy preparing the materials needed to open a Garganta. Beside him, a female child wearing a shinigami outfit is standing and blankly staring at Riyon. 

A subtle smile formed on the female captain's lips as she saw the young shinigami girl looking at her. She began walking towards her while gently hugging a seemingly black thick fabric that looks like a piece of clothing. 

"Riyon-chan, if you are scared you can run to my arms and I'll comfo-," Kyouraku said teasingly to interrupt the fourteenth squad captain's march.

His flirty remark was halted when he received a gentle spank on the back by the lady beside her.

"Ahh! My Nanao-chan is jealous," he said as he places his hand on top of the vice captain's head. 

"I am not!" replied the girl with a flustered expression. The petite female shinigami wears a pair of glasses with her black hair tuck tied up. Her left arm has the eighth squad badge wrapped around it. On the same arm, she is carrying a thick light pink colored hardbound book with green borders. 

"That is not the proper way to speak to your fellow captain," she reprimanded him. 

Responding to her, he chuckled gently and brushed his hand against her hair. 

"Be careful, Riyon-chan," Ukitake bids the captain well with a worried expression written all over his face.

Looking at them, Riyon smiled and said, "I'll be fine." 

She then transferred her eyes to Soi Fon, "Take care of Seireitei while we are gone."

The head of the Stealth Force answered her with a smug smile, "do not underestimate us, Ryuka-taichou."

Marching on further, she focused her attention on the little girl beside Byakuya. She halted in front of her and folded her legs until she met her on eye level. Carefully placing one of her hands at the top of the child's head, she gazes at her lovingly expressing her care and affection. 

"Rin-chan dear, I will leave you for a while. Watch over our home while I am away, okay?"

Her sweet smile was responded by a lifeless blank stare from her sister's ebony eyes in which the left one is covered by bandages wrapped around the top of her head. The attached fourteenth squad vice captain's badge on her left arm shows the Ryuka insignia that looks like the kanji of death just below the squad's number character. At her back is a black zanpakutou with a hilt guard shaped like a flower. Attached on her sheath is a violet bunny stuffed toy as big as the scabbard with yellow buttons as its eyes. 

Sealing a kiss on her sister's forehead, she stood up and shifted her attention to the man standing beside him. 

"Thanks for asking them to set up already," she said to Byakuya who is busy watching the preparation of the two captain class shinigami in front of him.

"It took me a while to give these to the World of the Living team," she continued with her words as she gave one of the black fabric to him. 

Taking the piece of clothing, Byakuya glanced at her and carefully examined what was given to him. Satisfied with the explanation, he wore the cloak over his captain's haori.

"It's a black cloak with our clan's symbol embroidered on its back. It will mask our reiatsu while we are there. We don't want to be attracting enemies while we are there."

"We are ready anytime, Ryuka-taichou," said by a braided haired petite female shinigami standing on a tall black pole. The badge on her left arm covered in puffed sleeve signifies that she is vice captain in rank. Her emotionless green eyes are almost covered with thick bangs. Around her neck is a red choker that accentuates her slender figure wrapped in kimono-like shihakushou extending until the middle of her thighs. Her clothing is tied by a white obi around her waist. On her hands are white hand covers that also wrap her wrists. 

"Nemu-fukutaichou, you can begin anytime," requested Riyon. 

"Take this with you," the female shinigami threw an item to Riyon. 

Examining what was given to her, Riyon was given an explanation. 

"Use that to communicate with us when you are done investigating."

Riyon kept the item that looks like a white mobile flip phone inside her shihakushou. 

"We won't be long. We will be back immediately after I am done detecting all the reiatsu in Hueco Mundo."

"We won't be closing the Garganta then," replied Mayuri who was standing on another black pole several meters away from Nemu. 

"Nemu, start pouring your reiatsu."

"Hai, Mayuri-sama!" 

The two began filling the black spherical ball above them with their reiatsu. A light began connecting the two balls and moments later, a huge black void opened. 

"Be careful, Kuchiki-taichou," said by a tall man standing beside Ukitake. The male shinigami has long red hair tied highly supported by a violet bandana around his head. Wrapped around his left arm is a vice captain's badge with the kanji of six written on it.

"Renji, don't tell me you are worried about Nii-sama," teasingly said by a short haired female shinigami beside him. Her left arm too is wrapped with a vice captain's badge with the kanji of thirteen written on it. On her hands are white hand covers that extend beyond her elbows. 

Flustered with her remarks, Renji replied in a seemingly loud voice, "Are you kidding, Rukia? Kuchiki-taichou is strong and will return alive."

Rukia leaned forward to Renji annoying him with her expression, "Are you embarrassed?"

Byakuya closes his eyes feeling a bit humiliated with the innocent exchange of annoying lines of the two shinigami. 

"Kuchiki-taichou, let's go," Riyon said after wearing her own cloak. 

The two captains jumped into the black void and their figures slowly disappeared as they moved deeper into the pathway.   
____

Hueco Mundo. This is the place where hollows are born. It is a vast sandy terrain with skulls and bones and erected mineral trees. This world's dark and gloomy sky is decorated with a crescent moon that never changes its phase and position. 

Scanning the area, Riyon gently placed her hand around the handle of her zanpakutou, she thought, "this world is just like yours."

"Should I maintain a distance?" asked Byakuya who remembered what the female captain did at the obliterated area near his place of residence.

Responding to the inquiry, Riyon brought out the round wooden tablet from her shihakushou. 

"No need. I don't need to absorb the reiatsu of a casted spell here."

Gently laying the tablet on the ground, she placed her right hand on top of it and began murmuring some incantations. The cross shaped blood painted on the artifact turned into a light with each bar extending infinitely. 

All the reiatsu in Hueco Mundo started registering on the light. With her analysis, Riyon began to feel some sort of uneasiness. Her heart began pounding loudly as cold sweats exit her pores. Her eyes are tightly shut with her eyebrows knitted together. 

"One, two, three, four, five... " 

Opening her eyes in shock, she turned her head on the east side from where she is located. 

"Why are there so many Ryuka clan reiatsu in that area?!"

Picking up the wooden tablet and placing it in between her palms, she slowly stood up and turned her body towards the said direction. With her hands on chest level, she started sensing the spirit ribbons present in that area. 

"A mix of purple and red stripes. These are definitely Ryuka spirit ribbons."

Analyzing it more, Riyon has noticed some inconsistencies in the pattern. 

"The purple stripes are not evenly distributed. They aren't pure Ryuka clan members. Who are these people?!"

This sudden discovery baffles Riyon even more. With her spell undone, she kept the tablet inside her shihakushou. 

"Did you find them?"

The tons of questions inside Riyon's head increased with another inquiry. The man was looking at her emotionless waiting for an answer. 

Sensing the desire for vengeance as she looks in his eyes, she told the truth. 

"One of them is there." 

Noticing that Byakuya's hand is already gripping the handle of his sword and wanting to take actions, Riyon gently places her hand at its edge to stop him. His stoic expression turned into glare as he felt her force pushing his sword into its scabbard. 

"I won't allow you."

With their eyes locked, they started a battle of conviction. Byakuya's irritation became worse as Riyon pressed her other hand on his zanpakutou.

"Don't be impatient. You will receive justice for your men. I can't have you dead without witnessing it."

"Who do you think you are talking to?!" 

Feeling his pent up anger, Riyon gave him a caution. 

"I know you are strong. There is no doubt about that. However, they possess Ryuka reiatsu. I do not know who taught them and why they have knowledge about our high level spells."

Adding a worried tone to her voice, Riyon continued her explanation, "I am only allowed to use low level binding spells. If worse comes to worst, I won't be able to assist you well in this fight."

Convinced with her words, Byakuya loosened his grip. Riyon took a gentle sigh and released her hands from the edge of his sword. 

"Let's go back," she said while flashing a smile to the captain, "we can't have the Twelfth Squad holding the Garaganta open forever."

Bringing out the mobile phone that Nemu gave her, Riyon contacted her and informed her of their return. 

___

Somewhere along the Eastern side of Hueco Mundo, a hidden mosque-like castle lies at its center. On top of its roof is a protruding Ryuka clan insignia that looks like the kanji of death enclosed in a circular shape. Each corner of the castle is a tower heavily guarded by someone who is wearing a purple cloak. 

The inside of the castle is dimly lit and at the center of it sits a purple throne with the Ryuka clan symbol on top of it. Beside the throne, a petite woman with purple and blonde hair tied up into a pony stands. Her body is covered with a purple cloak with the hood draping on her shoulders. 

"Did you allow her to sense you just like what our master instructed?" the high toned authoritative voice asked. 

"Hai!"

Five female children wearing the same purple cloak answered in unison.

"Very good," complemented the girl. 

"San, follow her before the Garganta closes and join our master in Soul Society. It's time to let Seireitei know who should be the one ruling them," she commanded followed by a hysterical laugh afterwards. 

The third female child disappeared immediately. 

___

"What is this unsettling feeling?" Riyon thought as she placed her hand on her chest. She looked behind her to check if anyone was following them only to notice that there was no one there but an empty dark void. 

"Must be my imagination," she turned her sight on her front and gazed at the back of the male captain in front of her. 

The uneasiness that she is feeling grew stronger as she realized that there is definitely something wrong.

Stabilizing her pathway with her reiatsu, she calmed herself by saying these words,  
"everything will be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. Comments are welcomed.


End file.
